


Double Drabble: You Didn't Bring Me Flowers

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-05
Updated: 2003-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: You Didn't Bring Me Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

One hundred years and you never visited. I'd feel insulted if I could. Yes, you sent my body to the sea, in the keeping of Rauros. But my spirit stayed.

You didn't bring me with you to Minas Tirith. You brought me over the border into Gondor, and that was far enough for you. When you met my brother, you didn't mention me.

You visited these woods once; I glimpsed you from between the trees. But you didn't stop to say hello, or to chat. And I began to wonder if you had forgotten me.

I caught a ride with a group of marauders, journeyed with them into Rohan, until the Gate of the Dead. Called myself oath breaker. And waited.

But you never came.

I spent all my days thinking, cursing, remembering you. Until the day news came to me from the ghosts of the Silent Street. You had joined their ranks.

And I couldn't help but think of the day I died. You were there for me, but I was not for you. I swore oaths, told you of my love. And you betrayed it. And you left me.

But when you kissed me, your lips were gentle.


End file.
